


蒙眼play（下）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	蒙眼play（下）

“嗯～P...快一点...”他的喉咙里断断续续的发出勾人的颤音，敏感的玉茎此时在男人的把玩下早就湿透了，粘粘的蜜液不断的从前端的小口涌出，Singto的五指毫不客气的揉捏着，食指刻意的在小口处骚弄，指尖不断的在其间抠挖，Krist浑身一震险些全数交代了出来。

“像这样吗？”Singto说着便狠狠的用力一撸，Krist的腰一软立即惊喘出了声，“啊～！慢...慢点...”

在黑暗中的Krist呼吸渐渐的急促起来，鼻尖变得红红的，不停的喘着，透过皓齿不断的发出厮磨难耐的娇淫，这种不断袭来的快感，让他双腿发软不停的颤栗，粉色的菊穴在空气中收缩着，似乎在渴望着什么。

Singto的手上摩擦的动作并没有因为Krist的话而停下来，反而变本加厉的抚慰着，嘴上也不忘调笑着这只意识开始涣散的小猫，

“一会要快一会要慢，你到底想要什么呢？”他坏心眼的伏在他敏感的耳边故意的轻轻的吹气，低沉的嗓音在失去视觉的Krist耳边盘旋着，听得他心里一阵麻痒，Singto温热的鼻息也在他的耳廓里盘旋了一圈，久久不能散去。

“唔～P...”Krist摇了摇屁股，被攥在Singto手里的马上要到达临界点的玉茎也跟着滑动了一下，这猝不及防袭来的快感让他的尾音拔高了些许，他哼哼着哭腔求饶道，“嗯～！要...要你...”

“要我什么呢？”Singto看着沦陷在欲望里的Krist满足的笑了笑，手指也抵在了他菊穴的褶皱上，往里顶了顶小小的试探着，果不其然就惹来了一段好听的呻吟，Krist用屁股蹭了蹭他的指尖向后坐去。

“唔...就要你嘛...”晕晕乎乎的Krist在听到Singto的调戏后耳朵肉眼可见的染上了红色，他咬着下唇不好意思将自己内心的渴求在他哥的面前说出。

Singto扣住Krist的腰，把他的屁股又拎起来了一些，这样的姿势更是方便了他自己的动作，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，紧紧的盯着Krist白嫩的屁股舔了舔下唇，他的嘴角勾起了一抹邪魅的笑，随后便俯下身在那臀瓣的软肉上咬了一口，整齐的牙印伴着淡红色印在了莹白色的皮肤上，微微的疼痛感差点让Krist攀上顶峰。

感受到了身下人的微微颤抖，Singto伸出了舌尖，湿润的舌头在Krist柔软的臀瓣上细细描摹，不紧不慢的挑逗让Krist升起了难以言喻的羞耻感。

他沙哑的发出了几声轻喘，“唔～啊哈～”

Singto随手从桌子下面抽屉里翻出来一瓶凡士林，均匀的涂抹在自己的手指上，“想要吗，Kit？”说着他就把一只手指挤进了Krist的窄穴里，这时候被轻唤着他的小名心里反而更加的羞耻了，可是贪婪的小穴立刻就死死的包裹住了Singto的手指，还在不知足的收缩着，恨不得全部吞下去。  
“想要...嗯～我想要...P～”

Singto差点因为Krist撒娇的奶音没有忍住的直接将分身捅了进去，可是转念就想起来了这小家伙一进门就想反攻的他的一幕，他只能生生的压住了自己的冲动，想着非要欺负回来才肯罢休。

他撤出了手指，后穴突然而来的空虚感让Krist立刻撅着屁股意图追随着体内刚刚离开的热度。

“别急。”Singto拍了拍他浑圆的屁股安抚到，然后他就拽着Krist的手腕把他扶了起来，让他跨坐在了自己身上。

Krist只觉得一阵天旋地转后才被Singto扣着腰扶稳，失去了衣服的遮掩两个人的身体摩擦着，微烫的肌肤紧紧相贴。  
随后Krist就感觉Singto解开了束缚着他手腕的领带，还轻轻揉了揉他被勒红的手腕，他重获自由的双手撑在Singto的胸肌上，不明白Singto想要干什么Krist有些紧张，只能懦懦的出声叫着他的名字，“P’Sing...你要干什么？”

“干你。”Singto说着就拍了一下他的屁股，白皙的臀瓣上立刻染上了一抹淡红色。

“啊～”这么直白的话让Krist脸一红，他没忍住的喘了一声，然后便挪了挪屁股摆动着腰在Singto的身上磨蹭起来，急不可耐的欲望似乎马上就要淹没他了，他催促着依然没有动作的Singto，“唔～P...快点～”

“想要的话就自己来。”Singto解开了他胸前的纽扣，手掌直接就伸到了衣服里，在他胸前摸索着捉住他其中的一个乳头揉搓着，小小的红樱马上在他的两指尖涨大，Singto用指甲轻轻一掐，过电一般的快感令Krist大脑一片空白，他口中的呻吟徒然拔高，“唔...！啊哈～嗯...”身下高高翘起的玉茎前端瑟瑟发抖的吐出一股一股的白灼，他终于坚持不住的在Singto的玩弄下交代了出来。

没等Krist缓过神来，Singto的手就再次握住了他刚刚发泄过红红的有些疲软的分身，细长的手指包裹着上下撸动了一下，还沉浸在高潮语音后的敏感的小东西当然禁不住这样的蹂躏，立刻又精神了起来，同时还有伴有些许的疼痛，让Krist全身痉挛了一下，全身软的像面条一样撑不住的跌在了Singto的怀里。

Singto突然含住他的耳朵，灵巧的舌尖直往他敏感的耳窝里钻，酥痒的感觉直直的刺激着他的大脑皮层，让他不断的在Singto身上摩擦，渴望着能因此缓解一些身体里没由来的燥热。

“P...我难受...嗯～”

“乖，自己来。”Singto把他扶了起来，轻声诱哄着。

Krist犹豫了一下想伸手解开自己眼睛上的领带，可是及时被Singto打断了，“就这样来。”

Krist愣了一下只能照做，因为失去了视觉，他只得胡乱的用手向后摸索着，终于找到了Singto那粗大的分身，在接触到的时候烫的他哆嗦了一下，他向后挪了挪将那饥渴的小穴抵在了Singto的前端，硕大的顶端让他有些打退堂鼓，Singto见他的反应就知道这小猫咪害怕了，Krist无助的向他哀求着，“嗯...P～帮帮我...”

可是Singto并没有管他，依然等着Krist他自己动，Krist委屈的撇了下嘴，只得硬着头皮向下坐去。

“嗯～”他的小穴被撑开到了极致，一点一点的将Singto分身全数吞没了进去，有些胀痛的感觉让他皱紧了眉头，细腻的汗珠顺着脸颊滑到了下巴上。

等他适应了好一会，Singto才向上拱了拱腰催促着Krist自己动起来，硕大的前端在他的肠道中磨弄着，擦过他湿热幼嫩的穴壁，让Krist忍不住开口求饶，“慢...慢一点...”

“嗯...”Krist终于扶着Singto动作起来，他的摆动着屁股微微抬起，坚硬的顶端一路碾压过他脆弱的肠壁，让他夹紧了臀部忍不住的迎来了阵阵痉挛，随后又慢慢坐了回去，茎干就这样被挤压到了最深处。

Singto终于无法克制的扣住他的细腰，发狠的向上一阵操干，支离破碎的轻吟被顶弄的溢出喉咙，Krist爽的眼前一亮，头皮阵阵发麻，他如饥似渴的吸箍着Singto涨大的龟头，不断的迎合着这发疯了的抽插。

被顶到敏感点的Krist昂起了脖子，露出了好看的颈线，他紧致的肠壁被翻捣的一塌糊涂，Singto操弄的他连脚趾都蜷缩起来，昏天黑地的快感交错着淹没了他所有的感知。

食髓知味的身体不住满足的接纳着Singto似是暴戾发泄般的撞击，肉茎更是顶进了更深的地方，勃发的欲望狠狠的往上一凿，伴随着Krist带着哭腔的浪叫，滚烫的精水全部喷洒进他嫩穴的最深处。

“啊啊...不...！！”暴露在空气中的玉茎也紧跟着颤抖了两下，比刚才略微稀薄的白浊喷溅到了Singto的小腹上，随后无力的趴在他的怀里微微喘息。

Singto将他揽在了怀中，两人的心跳声在此时清晰的从胸膛中传出，他抱着Krist将人又重新压在了身下，低沉魅惑的声音幽幽的传进他的耳朵里，

“别睡啊宝贝，夜还长着呢...”


End file.
